


Plans for Post Ducktales Reboot

by KingFranPetty



Category: Animaniacs, Bone (Comic), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Plans, Plans For The Future, SUBJECT TO CHANGE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: If you want to know what I'll be doing after Ducktales. Here's the answer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Plans for Post Ducktales Reboot

Ducktales Season 4: Phooey's Season.

25 to 24 episodes.

If the show itself shows a post series clipshow then I will change this plan.

Takes place after the third season.

Plot points;

1\. What exactly happened during Santa Claus stole Christmas when Phooey Duck and Donald Duck and Della Duck were in that alternate universe where Scrooge McDuck never discovered Bradford Buzzard was the leader of F.O.W.L?

2\. Phooey Duck deals with and heals from the trauma of everything that's happened in his life but mostly molestation.

3\. Phooey Duck goes to Therapy to help with the previous plot points but his therapist is a vulture so he also gets over his Species bias.

4\. Kildare Coot, Fethry Duck, Gyro Gearloose, and Dickie Duck take Phooey Duck on a road trip while they start a band.

5\. If April, May, and June Duck don't show up in show, they appear in a Daisy Duck episode.

6\. Previous villains and Phooey Duck talk as Phooey questions if he wants to join The Phantom Brat as her sidekick for evil.

7\. See how many members of the Duck-McDuck family tree can show up in one episode.

8\. See how many Mouseverse characters can show up in one episode.

9\. Discussion of Boyd and Phooey's relationship given Boyd likes Louie and Huey but Huey also likes Violet.

10\. Phooey Duck goes to Gosalyn and Nega Gosalyn for help with relationships. 

11\. See how many Duckverse characters I can put in one episode.

12\. If that talk about a Darkwing Duck Reboot was fake, deal that loose thread about Negaduck. If the Darkwing Duck Reboot is real, crossover with it.

13\. Acknowledge Louie Duck has trauma.

14\. Acknowledge the fact that Phooey having powers is a problem for himself and others especially given the nonsense rules which said powers work under.

15\. High School.

16\. High School Romance.

17\. Point out Phooey's slow development as a side effect of his forever childhood in the comics.

18\. Adulthood.

19\. Adult friendship and romance.

20\. Death.

(Other plot points to be added later.)

Animaniacs reboot.

Lakko Warner will continue to be in the AU until further notice. Character development will be attempted on Lakko. Actual development unlikely to result from this due to Lakko's character being purposefully flat and also because she's 4.

Tiny Toons Loonaversity.

If the Tiny Toons Adventures Reboot is happens, there will be a Sitcom style ish show (think The Loony Toons show) about Kablooie Duck attempting to Romance Plucky Duck, Buster Bunny, and Babs Bunny while going to Acme Loo to better control his destructive nature.

Bone (Comic) Cartoon.

Netflix promised to make an Animated show based on the comic series Bone. Bone is about a Toony Cartoon character named Fone Bone in an semi anime fantasy world. Note this is without spoiling anything contained within. Unfortunately Netflix promised to do this fall of 2019 or 2020. It has yet to appear so I'll be waiting for that.

Darkwing Duck Reboot.

If Darkwing Duck is getting a Reboot then I will write about Darkwing and Negaduck and Launchpad and Gizmoduck and Morgana. Mostly just Negaduck and Darkwing and Launchpad. This work will mainly involve Drake Mallard, and his boyfriend Launchpad McQuack dealing with the fact that they want to be with Negaduck but can't as Negaduck is evil. Depending on how the Reboot takes the canon, Negaduck may or may not be Jim Starling.

Disney/Pixar per typical

I might write Fan fiction about Disney or Pixar's next movie if the hero is dating a villain or a monster or themself. That's it. I have no interest in live action anything, I don't want anything that's not animation. The villain better be actually Queer or the plot better pull me like a magnet because so far the movies disappoint me. Soul was good but the main character was a metaphysical metaphor or a cat for a good chunk of the movie and "just so happens" to also be black. Yeahhhhhh.

Also, I might write more Mickey Mouse x Donald Duck. Maybe.

After all these shows and such are over and I have finished writing about them, I will do what I always do. Find more cartoons then write about those. I will continue to write Fan works about animated works for the foreseeable future if there even is a tomorrow. If there is a future, I will find cartoons to watch or cartoons will get popular enough to find me. Reboots will happen, squeals will happen, and I might watch them if I think they are good. If I get inspired, I will write for them. This is what I have chosen to do with my life until I can publish original works without getting banned. Even if I become a Writer like I've always wanted, I will likely still write fanfiction.

Even of my own works if I want to.


End file.
